Never Judge A Book by its Cover
by TheAlphabetSong
Summary: As a result of a chemical that the team inhaled on a previous mission the team's personalities swap. When the Crime Minster somehow gets her hands on this information she kidnaps Tom. When the team go to rescue Tom one of them gets severely injured and they find out some mind-blowing information. Do the team learn to never judge a book by its cover? Pairings Toneisha and Zan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first fanfic, for a while I reviewed as TomAneisha4EVER. The first chapter isn't great but it gets better I promise it gets better.**

It was an ordinary day at St Hearts High School, Mr Mc Nabb was giving Byron detentions for singing his songs. Melissa was getting people to join clubs and Tom, Aneisha, Zoe and Dan were all 230 ft below the school in their underground MI9 base. They didn't have a mission or anything they were just hanging out. Tom was sitting at his desk, but for a change his laptop was closed! He was reading Apocalypse of the Sword, it was the last book in the Blade Quest saga and even though Blade Con was last year he still hadn't finished it. Zoe and Dan were chatting about their previous mission; they had to stop a mad scientist from unleashing a chemical that would make everyone in the world criminals. But while they were inside his chemical factory the team inhaled something, a different chemical. Frank analysed all 4 of them and there were no side effects and it didn't seem to be poisonous Zoe and Dan were still concerned and Aneisha was the floor sorting through the disguise boxes they had.

"Do you really think that we are all 100% okay?" Dan questioned

"Well, Frank said so and I believe Frank but maybe he missed something because I'm not feeling to good." Zoe replied.

Then she turned her head to the bin looked up at her and then they all dropped unconscious, suddenly with no reason behind it luckily Tom got enough time to call Frank.

When Frank arrived, very worried he finds he team sitting all doing what they were doing before but something was wrong. Dan was reading the last book in the Blade Quest saga, Zoe was sorting through the disguise boxes and Aneisha and Tom were sitting where Zoe and Dan were discussing their previous mission. Frank got out of the elevator and noticed a strange atmosphere in the room.

"Tom why did you call me?" Frank asked.

"Well we all just all dropped unconscious onto the floor," Tom replied

"And when I awoke which must have been not more than ten seconds later I felt different I have a hatred yet understanding for Blade Quest and no understanding of computers." Tom continued

"Yeah and when I woke up I instantly felt smarter and had a massive erg to read Tom's Blade Quest book." Dan said

"Oh, you can have the book, I don't want it" Tom said.

But when I got up I felt slightly traumatised and had a fear of small spaces but knew how to fight better than I did before." Aneisha said curiously.

"Hmm, I don't know what has happened, it can't be the chemical from the last mission I checked all of you."Frank said

"Tom can you run another set of tests on everyone please?" Frank asked.

"You might want to ask Dan." Tom said quietly.

"Dan, what about you?" Frank asked.

"Sure." Dan replied.

Dan ran tests and scans on everyone to find out what caused the strange events. When he looked at the scans he noticed that in the brain everyone's personalities had been swapped which also effected their skills and emotions for each other. The reason that Frank didn't notice it when they got back from the mission is because it needed to be mixed with food and needed time to time to build up in their systems.

Dan was now the technical genius of the group, Tom could do awesome parkour and was now a field agent, Aneisha could fight better and Zoe was Dr Drama.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom's P.O.V

When I was walking home I felt odd, my backpack felt empty without he extra weight of my Laptop and Blade Quest books. When I got home I would normally sit down in my room and get stuck into my homework so I could finish playing one of my computer games. Today was different I didn't feel like doing my homework I didn't have that encouragement of the game awaiting considering I now had Dan's personality. I got my bag and spy pod from my desk and went down stairs. My Mum was standing at the sink doing the washing up. I walked past and told her that I was going on a walk because I needed some fresh air. Before the words had left my lips she turned around with a worried and concerned expression on her face.

"Thomas do you feel alright" Mum asked

"I have a headache but apart from that I'm fine, that's why I'm going on a walk." I replied

"Okay Thomas but be safe" Mum replied

I nodded my head in agreement and walked out the door. When I was walking down the street to the shops I saw Aneisha I got the same feeling when I saw her that I always did but this was different it was, more intense than the feeling that he had for Aneisha before the personality swap. Dan's personality must also be effecting my emotions towards people and because Aneisha has Zoe's personality- It just hit me Dan likes Zoe and I mean like likes Zoe more like loves Zoe with all of his heart, like he would rather burn in flames than do anything to hurt her. How does he live with just being friends? I wondered. I was walking further down the street and when I saw Aneisha I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, Tom" Aneisha said with a saddened tone in her voice

"What's up?" I asked.

" As much as I enjoy being able to fight much better than I could before Zoe's emotional baggage is just way too much for me to carry around all day, how does she do it?"

Something came over me it must have been Dan's personality because I opened my arms and leaned into Aneisha giving her a hug, she hugged me back and cried into my shoulder me not knowing any better I said

"There there everything will be okay. I'm sure Dan will be able to find a way to give everybody their personalities back."

"I hope so." Sobbed Aneisha


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am really, truly sorry for the really short chapters and will try to update 2 chapters a day because I have already written this story.**

Chapter 3

The spies all arrived at school the next morning Dan hadn't had any luck on finding out a way to switch their personalities back. When they entered their classroom for first period a glum and gloomy atmosphere hung in the room. None of them bothered to listen to Mr Mc Nabb talk about 2nd World War. They just sat there day dreaming until the sound of the bell broke their thought trails. They walked down the hall to their next class .The same glum and gloomy atmosphere hung there as it did in all of their classes, they had barely said a word to each other all day.

In the middle of lunch break their communicators flashed so they all ran to the caretaker's storeroom and entered the secret lift. When they arrived Aneisha spoke first still adjusting the new emotional baggage she had in her life,

"Why did you call us down here?" She said.

"I have a mission for you." Frank replied.

"This could be interesting" Dan said.

"You mean more like difficult." Tom replied.

"Stella has been kidnapped" Frank said looking very worried.

"When, how, who?" Zoe asked

"We were ... eating ...dinner last night in a ... err ..umm restaurant."

"Oooh, Frank did you take Stella on a date." Zoe said not sounding like herself because that's more of an Aneisha thing to say.

"No, Actually we normally de-brief after a mission, I can't cook and her house is being renovated." Frank said, "after we arrived she went to get us drinks. When she hadn't come back I walked over to the bar and saw the contents of her handbag scattered along the counter top. We need to find her, with her gone we get the previous chief agent in charge which is Stark and I have a feeling that it won't end well with him in charge," Frank said.

**Please R&amp;R**

**TheAlphabetSong**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I love the reviews and thank everyone for reviewing. I think it is also important to mention that I wrote the first 11 chapters of this last year when I was in Europe on holidays, I wrote them under 'Notes' on my phone so the spelling is less than great. This is where the plot slowly begins to unfold. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own M. I wish I did**

Chapter 4

"Okay, let's do this." Tom said.

"Which restaurant was it?" Aneisha asked.

"The sword in the Stone," Frank replied.

"Nice choice." Zoe said.

"That's not too far from here." Dan said looking at his Laptop screen.

"Can you pull up the floor plan of the Sword in the Stone restaurant Dan?" Frank asked.

"Sure, here is the main dining room," He said pointing to the screen."This is where Frank and Stella would've been eating."

"That's nice and close to the exits." Aneisha added.

"It would have been easy for someone to be watching from the other side of the bar and when Stella walked over to signal a team mate to take Stella from there." Tom said.

"If these people were professionals it would've been over within 30 seconds." Dan said.

"Not without being seen." Aneisha said.

"What do you mean? Zoe asked.

"There is a security camera there, and another one there, Dan can you hack the- Aneisha said before she was cut off by Dan.

"Already done."

"Am I really THAT annoying when I do that?" Tom asked.

An awkward silence hung in the air until it was broken by the sound of Dan's voice.

"This isn't good, the security cameras were scheduled for 'maintenance' last night therefore the CCTV company turned them off."

"Can we go to the restaurant to further investigate?" Aneisha asked.

Just then the large monitor flashed and a video message from the Crime Minister appeared.

"Give me Daniel Morgan or V.9.5 dies" The Crime Minister said. "I have equipped V.9.5 and all of the other clones with self-destruct switches that I can control remotely from my KORPS HQ. Give me the boy or she dies." She said.

The screen went back to being blank.

"So who does she want and why does she want Dan for a change?" Tom asked. "Dan or I?" He questioned.

"Well, Tom you have Dan's skills and emotions but, well Dan is Dan she could want either of you." Frank replied

"Wait" Aneisha said. "How come she wants to kill Zoe in-" Aneisha was cut off by Dan...Again!

Why Zoe not Stella, I mean if she had Stella wouldn't she threaten Stella instead of Zoe?" Dan asked.

Just then the team noticed the lift doors open and they were amazed at who stepped out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I do apologise in advance that this chapter is very short and some may think that it is slightly over dramatic, but hey that's me and how I write.**

It was Stella but she didn't look like Stella she was dressed differently. Instead of wearing a nice top with a pencil skirt ( for those who don't know a pencil skirt is a plain skirt that goes straight down) she was wearing something similar to the Crime Minister and that was who her evil smile reminded them of.

"You can't have him," Aneisha said getting into a fighting stance followed by all the others except Dan who just stood there awkwardly. Stella clicked her fingers and what seemed like out of nowhere about 15-20 guards in KORPS boiler suits came out and got into their fighting stance.

"Stella this isn't you," Frank said. "Whatever the Crime Minister has done to you we can reverse it." He continued.

"Oh pity...she's done nothing to me, it's simply what I have done to you. Do you actually think that the chief agent of MI9 wouldn't know if they had a leak in the organisation. Do you think I didn't know that Janus was a traitor of MI9... Just like me." Stella explained.

"But...bu... I don't understand?" Frank said.

"I am the Crime Ministers right hand man... Or should I say woman. How do you think KORPS stayed hidden all those years? They had the new and naive chief agent of MI9 guiding their scent away from everyone. A few months after the explosion 10 years ago the Crime Minister recruited me for KORPS.

"How much did they pay you." Dan joked.

"Nothing," Stella replied. "Well she offered quite a lot of money but I denied the money and said I would work for free." Stella said.

"But why, you loved MI9?Frank asked.

"You are the past Frank KORPS is the future." Stella replied. "Well I need to get on with the mission." She said grabbing Tom and walking backwards into the lift.

"No Tom!" Aneisha cried. Running towards the lift just after the doors closed.

"Don't worry Aneisha," Zoe said, "We will get him back."

Zoe put a comforting arm around Aneisha who just stared at the floor. Her eyes looked like pools of blackened hope and despair, they filled with tears but she squeezed her eyes shut and managed to hold the tears back.

Dan walked over to Frank who looked as though he was crying.

"Are you okay Frank?" Dan asked.

"I thought she loved MI9, I thought she loved defeating evil and ... I thought she loved me. Frank replied.

"Look you know that I'm not good when it comes to dealing with this stuff, but I can tell that she did love you, the first time." Dan said.

"The way she looked at you, they way you two looked so happy in that photo in the bunker." He continued

"She new that we were MI9, we had to think big and act BIGGER and that the safety of the world always outweighs the individual concern," Frank replied.

Zoe and Dan looked at each other you could tell losing Tom was effecting everyone but Aneisha the most. They also could tell that Frank was in unbearable pain they had to do something to get them back on their feet. Zoe and Dan walked over to a corner to discuss what to do.

"With Tom captured and Stella rogue what are we to do?"Zoe asked as Aneisha came over to help plan.

Zoe put a comforting arm around Aneisha's shoulders as they moved to the centre table to plan where Frank joined them. They planned and Frank agreed.

"Mission on," Dan said.

"Wait," Zoe said "Isn't that something that Dan normally says." Then all three of them passed out on the floor including Tom who was in a van on the way to somewhere.

Please R&amp;R,

TheAlphabetSong xx


	6. Chapter 6

Tom's P.O.V

What the hell was happening? Stella. A traitor to MI9. Never. I thought to myself. I was still in a van and Stella had been driving for what felt like hours we continued driving for another 45 minutes until the van stopped and I was pulled out and pushed out onto a gangway onto a big ship and thrown into a dark, grey cell. We cruised around what looked like the bottom of Italy until we came into port. A KORPS thug dragged me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me outside the ship. Being brought to land confirmed my suspicions, we were in Venice it was beautiful not even pictures could sum up its true inner beauty. There was an old fashioned restaurant nearby and gondola's coming to and fro. I could've stayed here forever just admiring it but KORPS had other ideas, ideas that involved a black boat so thug1 pushed me into a boat and then lead me to the inside compartment. By the time thug1 had gone I felt so dizzy that my head fell onto my shoulder and I blacked out.

When I woke up I felt different more like myself, my massive brain full of all of my computer knowledge.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Dan and Frank must have figured out a way to swap everybody's personalities back." I would have jumped with excitement but that's sort of hard when your hands are cable tied behind your back, so I just sat there hoping that the team had a plan.

The boat stopped and Stella pulled me out. My previous images of beauty and wonder were gone there was a black, tall building with bars on the windows, the building didn't belong in Venice. She led me inside and into a dark room, cut off my cable ties and shoved me into a chair. A few minutes later the Crime Minister walked in and Stella went to talk to her.

"Did you bring me Daniel?" The Crime Minister asked.

"Yes, but no." Stella replied.

"What do you mean?" The Crime Minister asked trying ever so hard not to yell at her right hand woman.

"Well," Stella replied "a few days ago the team all had a body switch so, in order to get V.9.5 to come we need the one she holds ever so dear, but V.9.5 is no longer in her normal body therefore we need the other girl the one who is now V.9.5." Stella replied.

NO," I said with a determined voice. "You can't have Aneisha. I will never let you have her.

Even though I knew the personality swap had been fixed I couldn't let anything happen to her. It would kill me if she died even though I didn't get Dan's feelings for Zoe who was Aneisha anymore I still, and always since the day I thought she was dead when checking out the unusual audio wave form at the warehouse where the explosion occurred and I thought she had died I NEVER EVER wanted to think that that's what's happened to her again- wait hold on Stella said that it was a body switch but she knew that it was only a personality swap maybe just maybe there was still a hope that Stella was still in there.

"Take him to his cell." The Crime Minister ordered

"Right away," Stella replied.

She walked me to my cell and slipped something into my hand as she cable tied my hands behind my back.

At HQ no ones P.O.V

The three of them just lay on the floor, unconscious. Frank was starting to get worried because they hadn't woken up yet. If they didn't wake Frank would be at breaking point.

Almost as if a message from the heavens Aneisha started to stir followed by Zoe and Dan. When they woke up Frank offered each of them a glass of water.

"Thanks," Zoe said.

"Are we still going ahead with the mission?" Dan asked.

"Of course we are," Frank replied.

"Okay, Zoe you with me we will fight off any KORPS guards we see and Neish you're on jailbreak get Tom out and bring him back." Dan said.

"Umm guys we have a small problem, we don't know where he is," Zoe said.

"Did not think of that one," Frank said feeling defeated.

**TheAlphabetSong xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank You everyone times 1000 for reviewing I honestly thoguht I would be sitting on 5 reviews for two weeks but I opened my account this morening and found I had 22! I'm so happy that people are reading this. **

**I was actually in Venice writting the previous chapter but it was raining and wet, but it still looked beautiful. **

Stella had given me a knife, small, easily concealable. I cut off my cable ties and realised that on the knife there was a note. The note read; _under your pillow_. It was only then that I took notice of my surroundings. I was in a small cell about 8x8 there was a bed in the corner and a toilet and washbasin on the other side. Before I looked underneath my pillow I checked to see if anyone was around, there wasn't so I looked under my pillow and found my communicator and SpyPod. I opened my SpyPod and saw a video message from...Stella? I pressed play.

Video Message

"Tom, I'm sorry about the double crossing act and the kidnapping and everything else. I need you play along with it for now. You need to be completely convinced that the Crime Minister has done something to me. Send this to Frank and the others and if I get a chance I will send you another one of these explaining more," Stella explained.

I was stunned, confused and now that I thought about it tired so I sent the message to Frank, put my communicator and SpyPod underneath my mattress and put my head on my pillow and slowly fell asleep with the events of the previous hours playing over and over inside my head like one, giant, confusing kaleidoscope.

At HQ no ones P.O.V

They were all sitting at a computer trying to hack into the CCTV to find were Stella took Tom. They were trying all sorts of different things and after a good 45 minutes they had almost hacked into it when they received a video message from Tom. When Aneisha saw the sender address her spirits rose.

"How can he have his SpyPod?" Aneisha asked.

"It's more than likely Stella just using his SpyPod." Dan said.

After they had played the message Zoe said "Can't we just trace where the message was sent from?"

Yes," Frank said, "Yes we can if we can track where the message was sent from we can find Tom."

Frank started typing frantically on the keyboard and after a tiring 10 minutes he stepped back from the keyboard to reveal a red dot on the middle of a map he moved the picture of the map onto the larger screen in the middle of

their base.

"That is the location of the base if I enlarge the image you can see where the cell block is and I bet anything that is where they are keeping Tom." Frank said

"Oh dear," Aneisha said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"That's in Venice how are we going to get Venice?" Aneisha asked.

"I'm going to ponder that over night but all of you need to go home and get some rest." Frank said.

They all agreed and went to their homes knowing that the days that followed would be confusing and deadly.

Tom's P.O.V

I was awaken in the early hours of the morning when I was thrown onto the hard, concrete floor of my cell.

"Ouch," I thought, "that was going to leave a bruise.

I was then pulled up by the scruff of my shirt and thrust out of my cell. I was pushed and shoved down several corridors until the guard pushed me into a chair and cable tied my hands to the chair and left the room. Almost as soon as he left the Crime Minister and Stella came in and started strangely pacing backwards and forwards, staring me down like a lioness and her prey.

Now I know normally when you are the person cable tied to the chair the people who got you there are the first to ask questions, but today I was changing that so I started asking questions.

"Why did you take me instead of Aneisha, she was right there and you took me instead, why?" I asked.

They took awhile for an answer but when it came the Crime Minister was the one to respond.

"The details aren't important but isn't it quite simple, if we take the one that she holds ever so dear, soon, after awhile she will be so, hmmmm how do I put this... motivated to get you back that she will do anything, including give herself up," She said.

"Aneisha will never give herself up, she is stronger than she seems, and what are you? What have you done that is so great? Well I'll will give you an answer to both of those questions, you're a manipulative, power-crazed dictator of your own evil global organisation, but oh yeah that's right you don't even own it you just do the dirty work for some...thing in a fish tank," I said back ignoring the tone of attitude in my voice.

"Everyone has a breaking point, and when emotions get involved that point of breaking gets to people faster. She will break... Sooner than anyone expects and when she does come we need the technical agent to perform the transference. She said.

Take him away," She ordered.

"Yes Crime Minister," Stella replied.

Stella lead me down the corridors and whispered to me.

"I sent you another video which explains more,"

I nodded my head and walked into my cell when I was just about to get my SpyPod out and a KORPS guard came in and left a tray of food on the cell floor, it looked like slop on one side and slop on the other side. "Great, today's meal, slop with a side of slop," I was very hungry which is the only reason why I tried some of the slop, it wasn't as bad as it looked but it defiantly wasn't cooked by gourmet chefs. Once I had finished the slop and checked that no one was around I pulled out my SpyPod and checked my sent items and sure enough as Stella said there was a message from her there, I pressed play and watched and listened intently.

Video Message

"Tom, your are probably not going to like this but you need to do the mind transference for the Crime Minister into... Aneisha's mind. Aneisha doesn't have the right DNA for the transference to work which means that the Mastermind will die and I know that sounds good but there's a catch it will seriously injure Aneisha it could even kill her, but it's our only option to end KORPS. I'm sorry but the greater good always out ways the individual concern," She said.

(The message ends)

**A/N- So... the plot sort of starting to make sense now?**

**TheAlphabetSong xx**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Dan and Zoe where talking by the school gate waiting for Aneisha to arrive. When she got there she had bags underneath her eyes, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep that night. She barely said anything all day and sat through double maths and English and in the middle period which was history and Science she just sat staring out the window. The only class that she bothered to do anything in was Science after break and that just involved passing the magnesium to Dan.

At lunch Zoe suggested that they should go down to HQ to see what Frank had thought of to get them to Venice.

They got into the broom cupboard pulled the broom and plummeted downwards changing into their spy clothes and having their hairstyles change. When they got out of the lift Frank started speaking,

"Ah, team you're here I have figured a way to get you away from home," He said.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

Frank picked up a permission note and read it out.

"This week all of the year 10's will be going on a trip on Venice to help them with their studies on 'Different Ways of Living' it was a gift from the European government because of the renewed agreement between Great Britain and Europe."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to Venice for a mission," Dan said.

"You better go and pack, I will tell you the plan on the way there.

"How are we getting there?" Aneisha asked her voice shaking barely above a whisper.

"We have to catch the Metro to the Airport where the plane will take us to Rome where we get on a train into Venice," He said.

"Couldn't we just take a Super-Sonic Jet?" Dan asked curiously.

"Well, Venice doesn't have anywhere to land it and the other closest landing point is in Civitavecchia." Frank explained.

"Where's Civitavecchia?" Aneisha asked.

"I've read about it, it's a city about 2 hours from Rome in Italy," Zoe replied.

"Cool, let's go pack," Dan said.

So with that the team left the base and went home to pack their bags.

Tom's P.O.V

"Uh, my sleep schedule is going to be soooooo out of whack when I get home. I don't even know if it's day or night," I thought to myself. The Crime Minister keeps taunting me by waiting until I'm asleep then getting her guards to wake me up and shove me into a bright and smelly interrogation room, she doesn't even come in anymore she just gets her guards to cable tie me to a chair for half an hour - an hour sometimes if she's feeling bored she will get a guard to place amplified speakers outside my room and put on a song of her choosing and crank the volume up really loudly. The first time she did this it was 'Barbie World' the time after that it was 'What's the Fox Say?' and last time it was 'Gangnam Style'. She's also played 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air and #Selfie If she's trying to drive me insane she's going the right way. At least Stella had sent me more videos so I felt like I wasn't completely isolated from everyone. But the one question that kept popping in and out of my mind was: how is Aneisha holding up. Over the past few days/nights my feelings for her had grown I had realised that she was the light that brightened my life, the person that kept me going, that got me through the day and the her face, the only picture in my head that kept me sane. The one thing that I was going to tell her the next time I saw her was that I loved her no matter whether she felt the same way about me, she needed to know that at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'd like to give a massive, massive, MASSIVE thank You to everyone who has reviewed, including:**

**Frellaandzanforever**

**Justanotherboringbandwhore**

**Guest**

**Rosieposie511**

**MI games freak**

**Amazing Stella**

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7**

**Ellenarnia **

**M. Fan2000**

**And an extra massive shout out to my friends-**

**Tiana-thy-shakespearian-banana**

**ILY 39clues**

**And**

**DuffMan**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own M. or Disturbia.**

**BTW- Incase you hadn't noticed I am a massive Toneisha fan and there will be heaps more to come.**

**Sorry for the long note.**

Aneisha's P.O.V

I got home and left the permission note on the kitchen bench for my parents to read when they got home from work later in the evening and walked up the long staircase that leads to the third floor where my room is.

I started throwing stuff into a bag, clothes, gadgets, a toothbrush. I couldn't care less on what was going in and what wasn't, my mind was on how on earth are we getting Tom out of the hell hole of dark, vile magic that he was being kept in. It was that moment that I noticed how much I missed Tom and how over the past week I was falling apart without him there teasing me and making me laugh. I missed him so bad I realised that I like him no I thought no I can't I said to myself trying to shake that ridiculous thought from my head even if I was in love with him he wouldn't consider the thought in a billion years. Until 'Disturbia by Rhianna' my ringtone started playing loud and clear:

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia_

Fitting for my current mood, I sighed picking up my phone and answering.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hi," Dan said.

"What do you want?"

"Well when I got home I had to sneak into my room because my parents were home talking to Tom's parents."

"You're parents are lawyers right?"

"Yes, I'm using the whisper upgrade on the SpyPod to eavesdrop on their conversation it sounds like Tom's parents are starting to become worried with Tom's absence and are seeking my parents advice and if you knew my parents they won't just give advice they will open a court case and what makes it worse is that when Tom came over once my parents actually liked him and that's rare for my parents, they don't trust anyone."

"I guess that's where you get it from."

"Neish, this is serious."

"Ok, I'll call Frank."

"Bye."

"Bye."

So I dialled Frank's number and let my phone ring a few times, eventually he picked up his phone and answered.

"Hi, Aneisha, why are you calling?"

"Dan, just called we have a problem," I explained.

"What sort of problem?"

"When Dan got home his parents who are lawyers were talking to Tom's parents. Dan eavesdropped on the conversation. Tom's parents are getting worried about Tom's disappearance."

"Ok, we need to think fast. There has to be some way to cover his disappearance."

"I know this sounds desperate but, what if we come clean and tell his parents he is a spy?"

"That's actually not a bad idea except we will tell them a half truth, one that is believable but won't completely blow his cover."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, meet me on the street behind Dan's house in 10 minutes."

"Okay."

I zipped up my bag put it onto my back and ran to the street behind Dan's house it took me 15 minutes because of the distance and when I finally got there I was puffed. I saw Frank waiting on a bench and I went over to meet him.

"What's the plan?" I asked Frank.

"You and I will go into Dan's house and explain that we are MI9 and that Tom was needed to help on this mission because we needed a person with his specific skill set and age profile."

"Okay," I said.

"Now a disguise for you," Frank said as he turned around to get a blonde wig, black high heels with a skirt, a button up shirt and a jacket. I used the nearby public toilets to get changed then Frank and I went to Dan's house and pressed the door bell.

Frank held up his ID and said:

"Frank London and Rose Adams from MI9. Mr and Mrs Tupper we have some news on your son Tom," Frank said, "For a mission we required someone with your son's skill set and age profile to help steal classified materials from a Laboratory," I explained.

"Whilst he was in there something went wrong, I'm sorry the details are classified so all we can say is that he is currently sitting in a 4x4 cell in a location that cannot be disclosed. But you should know that we are doing everything in our power to retrieve your son," Frank continued.

"Will Tom be okay?" Mrs Tupper asked dreading the answer.

"He might have a few bruises, but besides from that he will be in good condition," Frank answered.

"Thank you for keeping Tom safe Mr London and Miss Adams," Mr Tupper said.

"It's part of my job, oh dear, look at the time I best be going. Good day to you all," Frank said.

We left the house and I sighed in relief knowing that was one less thing that I had to do.

"Okay, I still need to gather a few things." I said to Frank as we went our separate ways.

**R&amp;R**

**TheAlphabetSong xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd love if someone could give me an opinion on whether I should update my new story before or after I finish updating this one.**

**R&amp;R TheAlphabetSong xx**

Zoe, Dan and Aneisha all arrived at school bright and early. They were greeted by Frank as they entered HQ. They walked to the Metro, then hopped onto an aeroplane that took them to Rome. They were in Economy Class, Frank sat on the aisle next to Aneisha who was sitting next to Zoe who was sitting next to Dan who was on the aisle. It was squishy and Dan and Zoe kept getting their headphones mixed up at one stage when Dan woke up from his sleep Zoe was standing at the back of the plane and when Zoe came back Dan was even in the wrong seat. After a 2 1/2 hour plane ride the team claimed their luggage at the international airport terminal and headed to Roma Trastevere train station to catch the train to Venice which was about 3 1/2 hours in total.

Once they arrived in their hotel they got their beds sorted they had two rooms with interconnecting doors Frank and Dan were in one room whilst Zoe and Aneisha were in the other. They dumped their bags and they all gathered around the big table in the middle of the room where Frank showed them maps of the base that Tom was being held at.

"Zoe and Dan you will enter here and you need to get to this room where you will try to gather any info on what KORPS are up to," Frank explained.

"Aneisha you will also enter from there and go to the jail cells to get Tom,"

The team were all in agreement by the end of the day but breaking Tom out would have to wait until the following morning, because they all needed their sleep for what was ahead.

Tom's P.O.V

When today's round of torture had just begun the Crime Minister stepped into the room. She walked over to me and started pacing circles around the room coming closer and closer until I could feel her hot breath on my face at least I could tell she had brushed her teeth that morning...Night I couldn't tell anymore.

"Thanks to No. 2's info I know where to find the technical agent," The Crime Minister said.

But just then Stella came rushing through the door saying something about the body swap and how it was no longer needed to get the other agent because Daniel and Thomas have switched back but V.9.5 and Aneisha haven't.

"Which means we just have to wait for her to come. Then you can perform the transference," The Crime Minister said.

I thought about what Stella had said to me in one of her video's ' the greater good always outweighs the individual concern' you could tell she didn't want him or anyone to do this but it had to be done to destroy KORPS.

So I said, fine, I'll do it."

The Crime Minister smiled evilly.

"You see before when I was saying that everyone has a breaking point I wasn't necessarily talking specifically about the girl. I was talking about everyone in general or more specifically you. Can't you see you don't want anything to happen to her or anyone else you hold dear so you've given up?" She said.

"I haven't given up I just know that the safety of the world always outweighs the individual concern," I said wanting to slap that grin off her face.

"Guards take him away!" She ordered.

I was taken back to my cell where I fell asleep and for once wasn't awaken by the guards throwing me onto the ground instead it was a soft familiar voice.

Tom. Tom wake up," Aneisha said.

Outside the KORPS base with Aneisha, Zoe and Dan.

Aneisha's P.O.V

I was standing outside the KORPS base with Zoe and Dan waiting for Frank to give us the all clear and tell is that we can go in.

"I wonder how the Crime Minister has been treating Tom?" Zoe pondered aloud.

"If she has caused him any permanent injuries I'll be getting violent," Dan said.

"Get to the back of the queue," I said in a determined voice.

"All clear guys, I repeat you are clear to go ahead." Frank called through our headsets. I wished them good luck and we went our separate ways to complete our parts of the mission. I pulled out my SpyPod and checked the location of the cells, they were on the 3rd floor in the west block of the building. I started running down the corridor taking note of my surroundings. Black walls, silver, titanium doors.

"KORPS have millions of pounds in a bank account. They really need to invest in some interior decoration," I thought to myself.

I got to the end of the corridor where a door marked 'Stairs' was. I cautiously opened the door checking to see if anyone was there, the coast was clear so I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until I reached the 3rd floor. I opened the door and once again checked for any guards, this time I wasn't so lucky. I needed to make a distraction, but how I wondered?


	11. Chapter 11- You Only Think You Know Me

**A/N - This chapter is short but important to the rest of the storyline.**

**This is also where I officially started typing on the computer and not on my phone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own M. or any references to Burn Notice.**

Dan's P.O.V

I had been following Zoe down a long corridor, she turned left then right twice in quick succession. We got to the end of a corridor where a door was and we carefully snuck inside. It was a plain room nothing to it except a rug on the floor that covered the length of the floor.

"It's empty," I said.

"No room is completely empty," Zoe said, "it's just knowing where to look."

I walked across the rug to the other side of the room when I noticed a tiny difference in the rug and floor. I pulled the rug back to reveal a floor safe.

"Zoe," I said, "Come have a look at this."

"What is it?" She asked whilst walking over.

"It's a floor safe, almost impossible to open without a code," I said, "Unless, you saw last night's episode of 'Burn Notice' where Michael Western who is a burnt spy and his friend Sam who is an Ex Navy Seal are in a bank and need to get a floor safe out of the floor. Apparently according to Michael as long as a floor safe is in the floor it is almost impenetrable without a code but, once it's out of the floor it offers about as much protection as a piggy bank. So all we need to do is get it out of the floor. We need bullets, wire and an electrical appliance like a toaster and then we need to set up the bul-" I said before I was cut off by Zoe.

"Or," Zoe interrupted, "we could just use the new SpyPod upgrade that cracks any security code." She said.

"Or we could just do that." I agreed.

Aneisha's a P.O.V

I had decided to make a distraction by picking up the brick that had been left by the door of the stairwell and throwing it in the opposite direction to me and when the guard had his back turned I would make a run for it. I waited for my chance and I threw the brick and as planned he rushed over to see who was there and I took my chance to get out of the stairwell and into the room opposite me that was the entrance to the cells was.

Once I was in I spent my time running down various rows of cells and after about 15 minutes of running around seeing nothing but empty lifeless cells I came across a row with a brighter light on so I ran down it and for the first time in weeks I saw Tom. He was lying in bed asleep but in order to get him out of here I needed to wake him.

"Tom, Tom you need to wake up," I called softly.

**No Ones P.O.V**

Tom slowly stirred before waking up and rushing over to the bars to finally see a friendly face.

Aneisha picked the lock on the cell with ease and Tom quickly remembered his SpyPod and communicator which he never actually needed and something else. He went outside to join Aneisha. Aneisha hugged Tom and was clearly glad to have him back on the team. Well Aneisha was happy to have him back on the team until she heard handcuffs tightening around her wrists.

"I'm sorry," Tom said.

**Please tell me what you think of that chapter, it was one of my favourites to write.**

**R&amp;R**

**TheAlphabetSong**


	12. Chapter 12- No One is Ever Who They Seem

**A/N- You really start to find out what's going on in this chapter. I hope you don't find that you think it ruins the story.**

**R&amp;R **

**TheAlphabetSong xx**

Zoe's P.O.V

Dan and I pulled the safe open, inside were bills for various health payments and transactions into a bank account with the name of 'Patricia Bloom'.

"We need to check out that name," I said.

Dan ran the name through his SpyPod and a list of results came up, one of them sparked his interest it was an old newspaper article about a broke woman who started a Criminal Organisation to pay of her daughter's health bills. I saw it as well and was just as surprised as Dan.

"You don't really think that's the Crime Minister," I asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

Dan clicked on the link and loaded the full article and a picture of the Crime Minister with the caption underneath saying Katrina Bloom starts criminal organisation to pay off daughter's health bills to fight unknown, deadly disease.

"Wow, maybe she isn't as evil as we thought after all," I said.

"Once evil, always evil," Dan said.

"It could have been an act," I said back defending the Crime Minister.

"I can't believe you are still trusting people even after Steinburg tried to put the conscience of the mastermind into your head." Dan snapped back.

"Look at these papers the last transaction was sent 2 weeks ago. The evidence speaks for itself," I argued

"Okay, let's just say that the Crime Minister, Katrina Bloom, whatever her name is, isn't actually evil," Dan said.

"Well it's possible but then why would she try to put the Mastermind into my head, I mean she wouldn't have known that you would have been coming to rescue me," I said.

I continued sorting through the bills and papers that were inside the safe until I came across an envelope with a letter inside it. I pulled the letter out and read it out loud to Dan.

"_Katrina Bloom, _

_Give us V.9.5 or have something very special to you taken away very quickly. Oh and don't bother denying it we know it was you who hid her from us, but for the sake of you and your loved ones just tell us where you hid V.9.5. Dr Steinburg will meet you at this address tomorrow 3am be there and don't be late:_

_23 Cherry Brooke Lane_

_Diosma Heights_

_England_

_Signed: The Mastermind"_

"The Crime Minister was trying to protect me by putting me through all those years of pain and training and being locked up constantly, was to protect me."

"She didn't give you to SKUL, look here," said Dan holding up another document, "she only put you into this orphanage where they found that you had potential greatness and recruited you for SKUL."

"We need to report all of this into Frank and check-up on Aneisha," I said.

"Okay I'll tell Frank you tell Aneisha," Dan said.

I called Aneisha, hmm that's weird the line is dead I thought to myself.

"Dan, I think something has happened to Aneisha she isn't answering the line seems to be dead," I said starting to worry."

"Yeah Frank, we found something, bills, transaction papers and from what we have found out the Crime Minister isn't actually evil, her real name is Katrina Bloom and she started up KORPS to pay off her daughters medical bills, there in a floor safe in the middle of an empty conference room and Zoe said. Aneisha won't pick up or answer so we are starting to get really worried so can you look into that whilst we sort through the rest of the stuff in the floor safe. Okay thanks Frank," Dan said.

"Wait, "I said, "Something doesn't add up. The note says that the Mastermind will kidnap her daughter not make her incredibly sick,"

"The note just said 'lose something very quickly' not necessarily meaning kidnap just take away so maybe a virus that kills slow and painfully," Dan said.

"That would make sense, but then where do I come into it all?" I asked.

"Hmm, well what if the Mastermind was a thing in a fish tank when this letter was posted and him and Dr Steinburg were working together and they needed you to get him into your mind but the Crime Minister didn't know that, that was why you were created and was against it when she found out so took you and ran then she started up KORPS working for the Mastermind keeping her daughter's sickness at bay," Dan said.

"That makes sense," Zoe said.

"Dan, Zoe there seems to be unusual activity coming from another room. I want you to check it out, I'm sending the location to your Spy Pods," Frank said over comms.

"Okay we'll go and check it out," Zoe said.

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter I know it isn't long but I cross my heart and hope to die that later chapters are better quality than this. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the twist.**

**TheAlphabetSong xx**


	13. Chapter 13- The Transference

Tom's P.O.V

Grrrrr ahhhh I was mentally yelling at myself for what I was about to do. I was about to hand the girl I loved over to one of the most evil people in existence, the Crime Minister because MI9 needed to kill the Mastermind and the only way of doing that was by trying to put his conciseness into someone with the incorrect DNA but it could seriously injure or even kill Aneisha and I would be the one responsible. I knew Aneisha was strong but this was different this wasn't combat endurance or lying her way into a record company armed with only a magazine, this was so much different to that.

When I walked into a room I handed her over to the Crime Minister whilst I calibrated the machine.

"Boy, tell me, how is the machine going, is it ready yet?" The Crime Minister asked.

"Not quite," I answered walking over and powering up some machines before placing a simple wire head band over a strangely familiar one that looked like the one Zoe had when she was in Sternum onto Aneisha's head. I finished checking other pieces machinery and told the Crime Minister that I was ready to start the transference whilst putting an odd shaped head thing on my head before the Crime Minister took the duct tape of Aneisha's mouth.

"Tom, why are you doing this?" Aneisha asked.

"The Crime Minister wants me to put the mastermind's conciseness into your mind," I explained, the emotional pain inside me burning hotter and hotter with the harshness of my voice towards Aneisha.

"Why, you work for MI9, if you do this, if you put that evil thing inside my head. There will not be a place for you at MI9. Please you don't have to do this. Stop now and come back for Zoe and Dan ... Come back for me," Aneisha said, tears dripping down her face.

I hesitated for a moment but then flicked a switch and thought to myself, "Aneisha, I'm sorry I know that what I'm going to do is wrong but according to Stella if I try and put the mastermind into someone with the incorrect DNA the mastermind will die," as I was thinking it Aneisha started looking concerned. I knew Aneisha could hear my thoughts because the wire headband that I put on her head was a telepathy gadget and I had placed the same on mine so that we could hear each other's thoughts.

**The parts in italics are telepathy**

_ "__I don't understand," Aneisha asked._

_"__I'll explain it all some other time, you need to do this for MI9." I replied_

"I am about to begin the transference," I told the crime Minister.

_"__Ready?" I asked Aneisha._

_"__Yes," she replied._

_"__And Aneisha one more thing before I do this is that I love you and if the circumstances were different I wouldn't ever be doing this," _I said before hitting the button which killed the line of the telepathy gadget and then hit the button that would probably suck the strength and life out of the girl I loved and I would be the one held responsible if anything happened to her.

And then I heard it a scream that pierced through the air coming from Aneisha. I'd never felt so guilty in my life.

**A/N- I'm sorry if that chapter got confusing.**


	14. Chapter 14- It's My Fault

**A/N- These next few chapters are my favourites, I had so much fun writing them.**

**R&amp;R**

**TheAlphabetSong xx**

_With Dan and Zoe_

Zoe's P.O.V

Shouting, yelling, getting louder and louder as we approached the room, I had an uneasy feeling it was Aneisha's. When we got to the room at the end of the hall, the door was presumably locked I looked through the peek hole. I didn't believe what I was seeing.

"Dan looked at this," I said.

Tom was standing at a control panel and Aneisha was standing in a machine that brought back terrifying memories from last year when KORPS was trying to transfer the Mastermind transferred into my brain.

"What's our plan?" Dan asked.

"Well... maybe we could talk to the Crime Minister and see if we can bring back her old self or at least get her to admit to it or...," I said before I was cut off by the stop of screams.

"Okay, plan ready, let's go. It won't be long until they leave now," Dan said.

Dan kicked down the door and we raced inside the room, it was larger than what it seemed when we first looked inside. Tom didn't look too good, guilt swept over his face like an avalanche on a cliff side but now we could see why. Aneisha lay at the base of the machine. I couldn't bear to think what happened to her. Dan and I shared a glance of concern before noticing the Crime Minister running out of the room.

"Stop right there Katrina Bloom," Dan said.

"What did you call me," she said walking back towards us.

"We found the files, we know that the mastermind is slowly killing your daughter with a poison," I said.

"And that you only started KORPS and working for the Mastermind to get enough money to pay off medical bills," followed Dan.

"You're not evil and you know now just admit it and let us walk away from here with our friends and Agent Knight," I bargained.

"Agent Knight left yesterday, but take your friends. But something I discovered recently is that attempting to put the mastermind into someone that isn't a match it killed him. So take your friends you might be able to save Agent Jones if not here's my therapist's number, trust me Agent Tupper will need one to get through her death with the feelings he has for her, but if your quick he might not need it," she said.

"Thank you," I said, "Dan can you get Aneisha I'll go and get Tom."

Dan nodded in agreement and went over to Aneisha, carefully removing all of the cords from her head and picking her up carefully.

I walked over to Tom he was as pale as a sheet, horror in his eyes I couldn't imagine what he was going through. The pain, the hatred of himself and most of all the fact that he didn't know what he would do without Aneisha.

"Zoe, how could I do this, I love her and now I'll never know if she felt the same way," Tom said his voice hoarse and wobbly with worry.

"She will be okay, she's stronger than any of us know," Zoe said, "and she does feel the same way about you ask Dan, ask Frank she was far more worried about you than the rest of us, she was barely holding back tears when we rushed over to Venice to find you. But you'll never hear it from her if we don't get going now," I said.

"Okay," Tom said even though his voice hadn't changed from the last time he spoke.

"Zoe, we need to go now before a KORPS agent spots us in here or before Aneisha runs out of time," Dan said.

"Frank we have found Aneisha and Tom but Aneisha needs the hospital," I said through the comms unit.

"Okay just meet me on the roof and we can get a super-sonic jet back to the UK it will be able to take off from there," He said.

"Okay," I replied.

We met Frank on the roof where we boarded the super-sonic jet and began the journey home.


	15. Chapter 15- That's What Friends Are For

**A/N- This is my favourite chapter in the entire story for the storyline aspect because I finally got to write a character with my favourite personality to act. I think I slightly over- exagerated Zoe in this and the next chapters. I put up a poll a while back I really appreciate your opinion and I always love reviews.**

**TheAlphabetSong xx**

When we landed at the airport an MI9 ambulance was waiting on the tar-mat to take Aneisha to the MI9 hospital Dan and Zoe went with her where as Tom got Frank to drop him back home and informed Tom of his cover story.

Dan's P.O.V

Zoe and I were waiting in the hospital for a report from the doctor or for Frank to arrive back from dropping Tom back to his house. Honestly out of everyone I thought that he would be standing in the waiting room pacing backwards and forwards instead of Zoe.

"Zoe can you sit down you're making me dizzy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried," Zoe replied.

"She's going to be okay," I reassured her.

"Why did Tom do what he did?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, but people do crazy things for love," Dan replied.

Zoe was going to say something back but Frank walked in and asked,

"How is she? Have you had any reports on her yet?"

"No not yet," Dan replied.

"Okay well can you explain to me why Tom tried to put the mastermind into Aneisha's head and how you all got out of there without putting up a fight?" Frank asked.

"It's a long, long story," Dan said.

"I'm listening," Frank replied.

"Okay well, The Crime Minister is actually a person called Katrina Bloom who hid Zoe from the Mastermind and Dr Steinburg at an orphanage but then SKUL found her and saw what potential greatness she had and trained her at SKUL," I said.

"The Mastermind found out that Katrina had hidden me and when she wouldn't tell him where I was the Mastermind kidnapped her daughter Patricia, injected her with a deadly virus and gave her back to Katrina," Zoe said.

"So Katrina started KORPS and working with the Mastermind to earn some money and keep the Mastermind from injecting a lethal dose into Patricia," I said.

"And every couple of weeks since then Katrina has been depositing money into a bank account which she uses to pay for her daughter's sickness bills and that's all we could find out," Zoe finished.

"Okay so what about why Tom attempted to transfer the mastermind into Aneisha?" Frank asked.

No one's P.O.V

They both shrugged they had no idea why Tom had done it.

"I'm afraid the only two people who can tell you are unconscious or at home feeling so guilty that they might pass out," Dan said.

"You forgot me," Stella said walking over to them.

"Stella," Frank said smiling and hugging her briefly.

"It's good to have you back," Frank said.

"If you want answers then listen carefully," Stella said before explaining the entire plan and how it was all just a big set-up to kill the mastermind. She was about to ask Frank if she could talk to him outside when the doctor came out and asked for Frank.

A few minutes later Frank came out with the doctor.

"Aneisha's stable but currently in a coma," Frank said.

"I'm glad she's okay and now that I know that I'm going to see Tom he needs some comfort right now," Zoe said.

"Can someone explain what's going on with them?" Frank asked.

"They both have feelings for each other but neither have been able to admit them to each other," Dan said.

"I had no clue," Frank said, Umm, Zoe do you want me to drop you around to Tom's?"

"No thank you it's not too far from here and I could use some fresh air," Zoe said before she set off to Tom's.

Tom's P.O.V

I was finally home so you'd think I'd be happy right, wrong. I walked inside and my parents were both sitting at the dining room table looking worried and pale faced.

"Tom?" my mum cried running to give me the biggest hug.

"Hi mum, hi dad," I said.

"Tom sit down please," my dad asked sternly.

So I did as he asked even though I really did not feel like it I really just wanted to go upstairs and go to sleep and then lie in bed forever but I couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell us about the mission?" Mum asked.

"I couldn't, it was a breach of national security," I replied.

"So you just decided to up and leave for a few days?" Dad said.

"Calm down Carl," Mum said.

"Look guys, I'm sorry it was a one- time only thing but I'm really tired so can I just go upstairs and get some rest, please?" I asked.

"Yes, we were just worried about you," Mum said.

I got up for and went to leave before saying,

"Oh and for the record I sat in a van hacking through doors until some thugs came in and dragged my inside and imprisoned me but don't worry they did feed me," I said before continuing upstairs to lie down.

Zoe's P.O.V

I walked out of the MI9 Hospital and started walking towards Tom's house I knew it wasn't too far from the hospital and that I needed some fresh air. I walked for about 15 minutes until I came to his house, I knocked on the door and waited until Tom's mum opened the door.

"Umm, hi I'm Zoe one of Tom's friends, is he home currently?" I asked

"Yes I'll just get him for you," she said before running upstairs and knocking on a door

"Tom one of your friends is here to see you," She said.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"She's a redhead I think she said her name was Zoe," His mum said.

"Okay she can come up," he said.

She turned around to me and waved me up. I walked up and cautiously peered into his room I could've sworn that he was a different person.

"Hi Tom," I said.

"Why did you come, I expected you to hate me right now," he said.

"We don't hate you," I said.

"Why... why you have every right in the world to hate me so why don't you," he said not even looking at me.

"Because we know that the Crime Minister and Stella conned you into doing it and you knew that if you didn't kill the Mastermind then and they found a way to put him into my head you would consider yourself guilty for not killing him when you had the chance," I said.

"Yeah but killing him also killed Aneisha and I didn't think that it would hurt this much but it does," he said still looking away from me.

"Why are you worrying so much, she's alive, yes she's in a coma but she's stable and alive," I said and for the first time he looked at me, his expression, a mixture of confusion, worry, sadness, guilt but growing smaller and there was another emotion that Zoe wouldn't be able to place without having feeling it for Dan it was a strong emotion. It was love.

"Are you going to see her?" I asked.

"No, no, no ,no , no, no. I can't," he said.

"Fine, but I'll be back this time next week and I'll keep you updated," I said.

"Oh and one more thing I won't be at school for a while can you just cover for me with Mc Nabb, I just need to be away from people for some time," he said.

"I'll see what I can do but if Aneisha wakes up in a few weeks and you still disagree to come I'll force you I'll physically drag you there and you know that I'm capable of it," I said.

I got up to go to leave when Tom said

"And Zoe, Thank you," he said.

"Well hey, what are friends for," I said before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16- Quick Recovery

Zoe's P.O.V

It was 3 weeks after 'the incident' as it had been referred to and I have been making weekly stop ins to check in on Tom, he was getting better but I hadn't been able to convince him to go see Aneisha but at least he was turning up for school... sometimes. Even though Dan wasn't showing it I knew he was feeling worried about Aneisha and slightly frustrated at Tom for not coming to school.

Dan's P.O.V

Zoe and I were in History with Mr Mc Nabb talking about 2nd world war ...again the last time we were here a gloomy atmosphere was hanging in the room this time is was just miserable. Zoe was paying attention and looking as though she was enjoying the lecture on the trenches, where as me on the other hand I was counting down the minutes until the end of class and the end of school. 35seconds, 34 seconds but then our pencils flashed I looked at Zoe she looked confused it was less than a minute until the end of school but she simply raised her hand and said with only a few seconds until the bell left

"Excuse me Sir; I need to go meet my French tutor,"

And before Mr Mc Nabb got a chance to answer the bell rang and everyone packed up and left.

We arrived at Hq a few minutes later.

"Why did you call us down here Frank?" Zoe asked.

"Aneisha's doctor called, she's awake," Frank said.

"I though he said that it could be up to 2 months for her to wake up," I said curious for the answer.

"I thought so too but if we want more answers he asked us to meet us there," Frank said.

"Let's go then," I said.

We made our way to Frank's car it was a 1978 Holden Commodore. It was about a 25 minute drive to the MI9 hospital.

Once we arrived Frank showed his MI9 pass to the guard at the door and we met with Aneisha's doctor.

"How did it happen, I mean how did she wake up so early," Zoe jumped in before anyone else spoke.

"We aren't quite sure yet, we are still running tests," He said.

"Can we go and see her?" Zoe asked.

"Certainly, but she might be asleep," He replied.

Zoe and I almost ran to her room... almost...almost. When we got there she was asleep. But that didn't stop Zoe from running over to Aneisha's side and holding her hand and softly whispering,

"Aneisha, Neish, wake up I'm here,"

Aneisha didn't really stir at all but that didn't make us leave Zoe sat in the chair by her bed and I lent up against the wall and Frank stood near the door. Frank went to get us some drinks, he'd been gone for a couple of minutes when I heard a noise, croaky and hard to understand it was Aneisha and I could only just make out what she was saying,

"Tom...Tom... Are you there?" she asked.

"No it's just Dan, Frank and I," Zoe said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like death," she said sitting up.

"Well that's expected," I said.

"How's Tom?" she asked.

I looked from Aneisha to Zoe this was the question that we were both dreading. We didn't know if she could take the extra weight of his guilt and recovery at the same time. So I simply said

"He's fine," I replied putting on the most honest face.

But I could tell Aneisha didn't believe me,

"I might have just recently woken up from being in a coma, and I might have most of my energy drained from me but I can still read you, if Zoe had answered then maybe not so just answer the question, please," she pleaded.

"He's been to school twice since the incident, I don't think he's touched anything except for the television remote and Zoe's been practically giving him a therapy session every week just to stop himself from committing suicide," I answered bitterly, "Sorry Neish,"

"Do you want me to make a call," Zoe asked.

Aneisha didn't do anything but nod.

Zoe's P.O.V

Okay I kind of lied to Aneisha I was going to do more considering it didn't take me long to walk to Tom's I was going to get him myself. As soon as I was outside the hospital I ran to Tom's and knocked on the door. Tom opened the door and he looked as though he normally did recently in his pj's hair not brushed and looking terrible.

"Aneisha's awake and you're going to see her," I said.

He looked surprised and shocked.

"I thought you said that the Doctor said that it would be almost 2 months before there was much change," He said.

"He did but she is awake, so get changed and brush your hair because I'm dragging you out of here in 5 minutes," I said.

Tom walked upstairs and came back down in 4 dressed and hair brushed and was that a smile on his face he was like his old self.

"Who are you and what have you done with the suicidal depressed guy living up there?"I asked.

"I think he jumped out the window, I'm not sure," he said.

"Come on lets go I said I was calling you not dragging you there myself," I said.

"Okay," he said.

We left his house and started walking I would have been running if I hadn't of had Tom with me.

"Isn't she going to hate me?" Tom asked.

"I don't think she would of asked me to call you if she wanted to slap you across the face," I said, "Plus when she was waking up she was saying your name,"

We continued walking and talking for a few minutes until we reached the entrance and both showed our MI9 passes and before we got to Aneisha's room Tom stopped

"I'm not sure I can do this," Tom said.

"Of course you can," I said.

I went inside Aneisha's room with Tom trailing behind me.

"Dan do you want to help me come find Frank?" I asked.

He nodded leaving Tom and Aneisha alone for the first time since the accident.


	17. Chapter 17- How To Say It

With Tom and Aneisha

Quite some time passed before either of them said anything but when one of them finally did it was Tom,

"I'm beginning to regret coming here, I shouldn't have let Zoe talk me into it," He started.

"I'm glad that Zoe dragged you here," Aneisha said.

"Why?"Tom asked.

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to talk to you," She replied.

"I could've killed you, I honestly thought you wouldn't live. Everyone disagreed with me and clearly they were right," Tom said.

"I honestly thought that you would have been the first one here when I woke up, but obviously not," She said muttering the last part.

"Look I wanted to see you I did I just couldn't bring myself to it, I thought you died, I thought I killed you and I... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had," Tom said raising his voice slightly.

"So you meant what you said?" Aneisha asked slightly confused. Although anyone could see that her eyes were smiling.

"When I said what?" Tom asked.

"At the KORPS base, when we were using the telepathy gadget, right before you began the transference," Aneisha said.

"You remember I didn't think you would've," Tom said.

"So you didn't mean it?" Aneisha asked.

Tom took a deep breath

Meanwhile with Dan and Zoe

"How long do you think it will take for Tom to confess his feelings for Aneisha?" Zoe asked.

"Knowing what they've gone through it might take them a while. They will also have to get past the incident," Zoe replied.

"I just hope that in a few years we'll be able to look back at this day and laugh. But I have a feeling it might take longer than that," Dan said.

"I just hope it doesn't take Tom more than a month to tell her," Zoe said.

"Tell who what?" Frank asked coming up behind them.

"Nothing," They said in union.

Frank looked at them and raised an eyebrow clearly indicating that he wasn't buying it. Why is no one believing my lies today? Dan thought to himself.

"Frank don't worry it's nothing important," Dan said.

"If it involves Tom and Aneisha, then it is important," Frank said.

"Wha- ho- how do you know that we were talking about them?" Dan said.

"I've been a spy for a lot longer than you have," Frank replied, "But I don't know exactly what you were saying,"

Frank moved towards the door and went to go in before Zoe said

"Frank! Tom's in there can you give them some time alone. They have a lot to discuss,"

"And I think it will take more than an I'm sorry," Dan said.

"And an I love you," Zoe muttered.

"What, you he actually does like Aneisha. I mean I had suspicions from the day he screamed her name down comms and how she reacted when Stella took Tom, but I guess this confirms it. How did you get him here anyway?" Frank asked.

"There was a lot of pulling and dragging involved,"Dan said sarcastically.

"No there wasn't," Zoe said, "Okay well maybe a bit emotionally," She admitted.

"We just need to give them some time to talk to each other without anyone else around," Dan said.

With Tom and Aneisha

"I'm not good with this stuff, but ask yourself this. Do you think I would have said what I said if I hadn't of meant it," Tom said moving away from the door and sitting in the chair next to Aneisha's bed.

Tom waited for what seemed like for Aneisha's response, not knowing what Aneisha was thinking or how she felt made it feel a thousand times longer.

"Aneisha I could not bear the thought of losing you," Tom said.

After Tom said this he felt like an idiot…. Until Tom saw Aneisha's face. She was looking down her cheeks burning hot red.

"I never thought you would ever say that," Aneisha said and she went to say something else but the doctor walked in before she got a chance to say it.

"I'm sorry Agent Tupper but I'm going to have to ask you to leave Agent Jones needs her rest," he said.

Tom looked as though he was going to object but decided not to argue and just waved goodbye to Aneisha.

As he walked out Dan, Frank and Zoe were just about to walk in until they saw Tom walking out and saying,

"The Doctor said she needed her rest and I was sent out,"

And Tom walked out and it was the last time any of them saw him.

Tom's P.O.V

I went home that night locked myself in my room, went to sleep and didn't come out the next morning, or the next morning, or the week after that. I didn't talk to anybody I knew for the next week because what if what I had said was said too late.

Zoe's P.O.V

Tom hadn't been to school in days and Zoe was getting worried. Tom wouldn't talk to her anymore, wouldn't answer her calls, he didn't let her into his room to help him, he had even locked his window. It wouldn't be long until Aneisha was allowed to leave the hospital. I was beginning to want to know what happened that night between him and Aneisha. I knew that asking Tom would be completely out of the question, but I might be able to get something out of Aneisha. So I set off jogging to the hospital, pass the church, down the lane where the annual knit-a-thon was held and along the road that was home to the florist which always smelt aromatic I stopped for a while and just smelt the flowers. I decided to buy some for Aneisha I went inside and looked at all of the options and I settled on some bright yellow sunflowers and bought 4 one from me, one from Dan, one from Frank and one from Tom. I left the florist and continued to the hospital. Once I arrived I showed my ID to the security guard and continued to Aneisha's room. I knocked and then entered; Aneisha was sitting in her bed eating what looked like chicken soup.

"How does it taste?" I asked.

"The same as it has for the last two weeks," She replied.

I laughed.

"I bought these for you," I said handing her the flowers, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Thanks and yeah lots better and the Doctor said that I can leave tomorrow but I wish Tom would come and see me," She said

"I haven't seen him since he saw you 2 weeks ago," I said, "He's been worse since he saw you. He won't talk to any of us and we thought it might have been what you talked about,"

"I don't think it was what we talked about," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a topic I'd been wanting to discuss with him for a while yet, Tom was the one who brought it up," she said.

"What topic?" I asked my curiosity burning inside of me even though I was pretty sure what the topic was considering Tom had told me every single detail of the incident.

"On the mission right before Tom hit the switch he told me something which I had been dying to hear from him for about 6 months," She said.

By this time I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"So," I said encouraging her along, "What did he say?"

"He…. He… he told me he loved me," She said.

"Do you love Tom?" I asked.

"Do you need an answer?" She asked clearly guessing that I already knew.

"No I don't need an answer. Tom does," I replied.

"I know and that's why I wish he would come and see me, the Doctor sent him out before I could say anything and now I think that he thinks that I don't feel the same way about him," she said.

I looked at my watch, I was late for my curfew.

"I'm sorry Aneisha it's past curfew and I need to go. But if you want my advice as soon as you get out of here tomorrow go and talk to Tom. He's hurting in the one place that only you can heal... The heart, I'll see you back at school on Monday okay, Bye," I said.

Aneisha's P.O.V

Zoe just left and Tom is a mess. I really can't wait until tomorrow because I need to talk to him and thank Zoe. So I finished my soup and fell asleep dreaming the same dream I had every night since the incident.

_I was at a restaurant waiting impatiently for my date to arrive. I'd ordered something already because he was meant to be here over an hour and a half ago. We had been going out for a while but he'd never actually had the guts to ask me out until the day we graduated. We were now both working at MI9 HQ but Tom worked in the tech department and I was always on the field so I hadn't seen him in a while. Until I heard a loud ringtone I'd come to know- Disturbia by Rihanna started playing until I answered my phone._

_"__Hello, Aneisha Jones may I ask who is calling?" I asked._

_"__Hello, Agent Jones, this is Agent Henry. Umm, I have some saddening news about Agent Tupper," he said._

_I drew a sharp breath before asking him to continue, because I knew the news was going to be bad._

_"__What has happened to him?" I asked._

_'__There was a Cyber attack at the technical department to compromise the defenses, followed by a raid on the base. I'm sorry to say that Agent Tupper was killed in the raid," He explained._

_I couldn't fully comprehend what he was saying but I hung up the phone, left a 20 pound note on my table and left._

I woke up images of the nightmare flashing through my mind in a black and white whirl of thoughts and wishes. I took a sip of the glass of water sitting next to my bed.

"Why did have that dream every night, remembering the incident was bad enough and knowing that Tom blames himself for it just makes it worse," I thought to myself.

**Please R&amp;R **

**TheAlphabetSong xx**


	18. Chapter 18- The Spark that Caught Alight

**A/N- I have been waiting FOREVER to upload this chapter, it is my favourite and once you have read it you will understand why it is. Sorry for it being ridiculously long.**

**R&amp;R TheAlphabetSong xx**

Aneisha's P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I couldn't have ever remembered a time in my life where I had been happier….. Or more nervous. I don't know why I was nervous, I never get nervous, but I do suppose that this is different; it's to do with heart not the head.

In the afternoon around 4:30, Frank came to sign my hospital discharge papers. We were walking out of the hospital when Frank decided to ask me

"Where am I taking you? Home or-"

"Tom's take me to Tom's. We have things to discuss." I said.

"Okay," He said.

Once we got to the van very little words were spoken although there was the occasional turn here or that way's shorter. It was only a ten minute drive but it seemed to drag out for a century. When we finally got there I thanked Frank and bounded up the stairs to the front door. I knocked on the door and hoped desperately that this was the right choice. It was Sunday so I hoped he was home. His mum opened the door and so I asked.

"I'm Aneisha, one of Tom's friends. Is he home currently? If so could I please talk to him."

"He's been up in his room for days and I haven't managed to speak to him but maybe talking to a friend might help, I mean he started to get better when the Zoe girl came over every once a week. At least he was eating more than chocolate bars. Oh sorry it's the room straight up there," She said.

"Thank you," I said before going up to Tom's room and knocking on the door.

He came and opened the door but when he saw that it was me he couldn't disguise the hurt in his voice when he asked;

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was before I really only have a headache now," I said.

"How much did it hurt… the incident, when I-" He said turning and walking back into his room and pressing play on whatever game he was playing on his computer.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied not turning his head away from the game he was playing.

"Like hell. It hurt like absolute hell. In more ways than one," I said.

That caught his attention.

"What do you mean more ways than one?" He questioned.

"The emotional hurt that you actually could do something like that was so much worse than the actual pain is caused," I explained, "But when you told me that… when you told me that you loved me and that you were sorry, I thought that maybe I could forgive you."

"So did you forgive me? Or did you just use your skills of lying to convince me that you had?" He asked.

"How can I hold a grudge against you? As soon as you walked through my hospital room door and saw your face you were forgiven." When I said this Tom actually paused his game and looked at me.

"I didn't want to do what I did, but the Crime Minister her torture was painful, she broke me. I didn't want to do what I did to you because how could I do that to the person I love," Tom said.

What oh crap! Wait did I hear that correctly? Wait… Isn't this what I wanted? What am I going to do? I pondered desperately. I thought of the thing that I had wanted to do for as long as I could remember.

"Aneisha?... Aneisha?, Are you okay?" Tom asked, "Look I know you probably don't feel the same way but that's somethi- " He said before I mustered up all the courage I could find and I kissed him. It was something I had wanted to do for a long time, long before I woke up in hospital and long before Tom was kidnapped. We broke apart and I said,

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," I said.

Tom just smiled and laughed before asking, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"As long as your parents are cool with it, mine are out of town" I replied.

"I'm sure Mum won't mind and Dad's on a business trip but there are two people I might need to haggle with," Tom said before there was a knock on the door, "Speak of the devils." He said opening the door to reveal two girls that looked about the ages of 6.

"These are my sister's. There 6 years old," Tom said.

"Six and 3 quarters to be precise," One of them said.

"And you owe me a pound," one of them said to the other.

"Meet my sisters Charlotte," He said motioning to the one angrily digging money out of her pockets, "and Sophie," He said motioning to the other girl who was happily snatching the money out of her sister's hand.

"What was the bet this time?" Tom asked.

"Whether you would open your door or not, considering you've barley come out all week and all I could hear last night was Call of Duty," Sophie said.

"How do they know what Call of Duty is?" I asked.

"They climbed out their window around the house, into my room and went through my game stash last week," Tom replied.

"How did they do that because I'm presuming you wouldn't of been the person who taught them," I questioned.

"To this day I still don't know how they found out that the kitchen cupboard has a false back and that if they move it to the side you can spy on the neighbor's, how they found the secret passageways that lead underneath the house or how long they had been following me on twitter before I took any notice. They're very sneaky for their age," he said.

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that point," I agreed.

We then went downstairs and I met Tom's mum.

"You must be rather special to have been able to get him out of his mood so quickly. It took Zoe a month,"

I blushed slightly and looked up at Tom who looked at me. It was a look that said even to a stranger 'you'll never know how much'.

"So Aneisha do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making Pastry Triangles,"

"Yeah thanks that would be great," I replied.

"I love Pastry Triangles!" Tom said.

"I was making them to try to lure you out of your room, but that won't be needed any more," she said.

We spent the rest of the night talking and eating and having Tom's sisters show me how they got into his room via the window and several other things that they shouldn't be able to do. But eventually I had to go home.

"It's getting late and I'm really tired. So I'm going to go home, but thank you for dinner it was lovely, I very much enjoyed it," I said.

"Oh, yes I do suppose it is getting rather late, I lost track of time. Thank you for staying over for dinner and getting Tom to be social and well… happier," His Mum said.

"My pleasure, really," I said.

"Do you want a lift home?" She asked.

"No thank you. I think I'll walk," I replied.

"I'll go too. I could use some fresh air," Tom said.

"Last time you said that you disappeared for 2 weeks," His Mum said, "And then spent the following weeks moping around like a zombie."

"Don't worry Mum. I'll be back by 9:30,"

And with that we left I waved Tom's mum goodbye.

We started walking down the street hands intertwined basking in the moonlight.

"I have a question?" Tom said.

"Yeah, go ahead," I replied

"Do we tell Dan and Zoe about us?"

"How much hell did we give them about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing?"

"A lot."

"So how much hell will they give us about being together?"

"More, but look I still think we should tell them, they're our team mates, best friends. I think they need to know, they have a right to know," Tom said.

"Okay then, we'll tell them, but I'm pretty sure they'll catch on after a while anyway. I think they had bets going at the hospital," I said.

"Doesn't seem like a Zoe thing to do."

"Threatening to literally drag you out of your house to the hospital doesn't seem like a Zoe thing," I remind him, "Where here," I say motioning to the house

"I'm glad Zoe threatened to drag me there otherwise I wouldn't be here right now," Tom said turning to face me before kissing me, it was soft and sweet and reminded me of why I felt the way I did about him in the first place.

We parted and I smiled at him before saying,

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said unlocking the door and walking inside. I was happier than I had been in a long time and I could tell that Tom was too.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Hi Guys just to let you know this is the last chapter of this story and I hope you have all liked it.**

**Please check out the poll on my profile.**

**R&amp;R TheAlphabetSong **

Tom's P.O.V

The next morning I was walking to school when someone fell into step beside me and intertwined their fingers with mine. I knew it was Aneisha and she was happy and smiling but she looked tired.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yes, no, maybe, I have no clue. I think it will take me a while to get back into a routine that doesn't involve wake up, eat, sleep, wake up, watch tv whilst eating lunch and so on," She said.

"I don't think it will take you long to get back into a normal routine; wake up, get ready, walk to school, be halfway through 1st period when Frank calls us down to Hq, sneak out of class, receive mission, go on mission and try to get back to school before the bell goes."

She sighed and nodded in agreement, "Can't see it taking me long at all."

When we got to school Dan and Zoe were sitting at a bench discussing something but when walked up to them they saw us and then saw our interlocked fingers they stopped talking and smirked at us.

"Look Dan, is it me or are they both smiling?" Zoe asked.

"I think they are. So who made the first move?" Dan asked.

Aneisha rolled her eyes as we sat down across from Zoe and Dan.

"Could ask you the same question," Aneisha said.

"How did. What… Is it that noticeable?" Zoe stammered.

"You never wear eyeliner, now you start to," Aneisha said.

"Secret conversations in hushed tones," I said.

"Plus," Aneisha added, "the other day when you came to visit me in hospital you left at 6 and said that it was past your curfew when I know for certain that your curfew is 9:30. So where did you go, hot date?" Aneisha asked.

"Fine," Zoe gave in, "The first night we went to see you after Tom and Frank had gone home. I needed a shoulder to cry on because I thought the team would break apart, so Dan was there and…" Zoe broke off not wanting to say anything else.

"We finally told each other what was in our hearts," Dan finished looking at Zoe before kissing her softly before they were interrupted by Mr Mc Nabb shouting,

"MORGAN, LONDON! You should know the rule: all students must remain 8 inches apart, maybe you can revise that in detention."

"Ugh," Dan sighed.

Aneisha and I were trying so hard not to let laughter out but Mr Mc Nabb was clearly still in ear shot when we started laughing so Mr Mc Nabb added,

"Jones and Tupper you will be joining them, skipping school? Would I be correct in assuming that that also is against the rules?"

We both groaned.

"So when did you and Tom get together?" Zoe asked me.

"Well, when I got out of the hospital I asked Frank to take me to Tom's so he did and I went up to Tom's room, he was playing some game and refused to listen to me," Aneisha said.

"I was listening to you, I was multitasking," I said in my defense.

"Long story short we kissed and I ended up staying over for dinner," Aneisha explained.

When the bell rang we didn't want to go to class because the class was called 'business studies' but generally ended up being 'A practical on Morris Dancing'.

"So much for the saying 'saved by the bell'," Dan said.

"More like saved by the communicator," Tom said referring to the flashing eraser on the end of his pencil.

Aneisha's P.O.V

We ran down to the broom cupboard happy to be away from class. When we got in Zoe pulled the broom and I got the familiar feeling that I hadn't had in a while of plummeting downwards. We stepped out of the lift and Frank had a new mission for us but was glad to see that Tom and I were back and happy,

"I see we are all looking slightly less depressed and anxious as when I last saw you," Frank said looking in the direction of Tom and I.

"As I said we had things to discuss," I reminded Frank.

"I see, you clearly sorted them out," Frank started, "Anyway, Stella wants you all to do a training course in technology and combat. Each of you are required complete each course."

There were groans from everyone in the room except Frank who just continued saying,

"Yes well, Tom and Aneisha, you will be taking the combat course today and tomorrow the tech course. Dan and Zoe the opposite, tech today combat tomorrow, you leave in an hour," Frank finished.

The one thing we weren't all arguing over was the pairs I was glad that I was with Tom and I could tell that Zoe and Dan were glad that they were together, but these next two days were not going to be fun at all. Oh well, at least I would have Tom to help me with the tech course but then again that's only if he makes it through the combat course. He came up and stood next to me,

"We will make it through this," Tom said.

"Yeah once a team, always a team. Make it through everything as a team," Dan said.

And he was right. We were going to be stuck with each other for a while.

The End


End file.
